Tú y yo
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto 5/10 días - Géneros, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Series de One-Shot's de la pareja Inuyasha/Kagome.
1. Apestosas flores rosadas

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que todo es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **Series de **One-Shot's. **En total serán 5 de diferentes géneros, pertenecientes a la actividad de "Reto 5/10 días - Géneros, del foro ¡Siéntate!" Espero que los disfruten :D.

PD: Este capítulo está ambientado en el final, ctres años después de que Kagome regresó por el pozo.

* * *

_[Día 1: Romance]_

**Apestosas flores rosadas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La joven estaba recogiendo varias plantas medicinales, junto Jinenji y, como siempre, mantenía a su lado esa pequeña canasta en la que depositaba las hierbas. Con la mano secó el sudor de su frente. Suspiro. Uf, hacía un sol tremendo y el calor era abrasador. De todos modos, esa no era excusa para detenerse con su tarea, últimamente muchos ancianos y jóvenes se enfermaban (no usaban las medicinas que había traído del futuro, pues esas eran para casos más extremos) por cualquier cosa, y como sacerdotisa y sucesora a Kaede que era, debía hacerse cargo de casi todas las actividades de la aldea.

En fin, dejó de lado sus pensamientos y prosiguió con sus deberes, sin saber que a lo lejos, subido en un árbol, la observaba cierto hanyo con el ceño fruncido.

Inuyasha se rascaba una de sus orejas con la pierna, mientras seguía examinando con la mirada a Kagome. La miraba, y la miraba, y la miraba. Gruñó y negó con la cabeza. No se le ocurría nada, ¡absolutamente nada! ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Sango le había dicho que debía hacer algo "muy, muy _romántico", _mientras que Miroku le había dicho que lo mejor era algo "_atrevido y un poco lujurioso". _

¡Torpes! Esas no eran más que ideas estúpidas. De repente en su rostro cayó una de las flores del árbol. Inuyasha se sacudió tanto que terminó por resbalarse, enredándose con miles de ramas, hasta que cayó al suelo provocando un ruido ligeramente sonoro.

—Mierda... —musitó y se sacudió sus ropas de ese montón de apestosas flores rosadas.

_Apestosas flores rosadas._

Fue como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza. ¡Eso era! Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, dio un brinco y volvió a subir al árbol.

* * *

—¡Kagome!

Al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta enseguida. Se trataba de Inuyasha, venía corriendo a toda prisa. La joven suspiro... ¿Ahora con qué locura saldría? Cuando este estuvo en frente suyo, ella le dedicó una bonita y sincera sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

Él dudó por un momento. ¡Rayos, por qué no pensó en una excusa antes! Pero bueno, como ese día su cerebro funcionaba mejor de lo que normalmente hacía, habló rápido.

—Eh, es Kaede —contestó —. Dice que quiere verte de inmediato, que es urgente.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Inuyasha tragó saliva duro, ¿se la creería?

—De acuerdo, allá voy —dijo la joven y tomó su canasta del suelo, el hombre mitad demonio la frenó.

—¡No, no! —gritó y luego se calmó un poco —Deja tu canasta aquí, yo, eh... ¡Yo haré el trabajo por ti!

Kagome rió tranquilamente y de forma juguetona le jaló una oreja, haciendo que este gruñera, pero algo divertido.

—Tontito... —sonrió —¡Pero si tú no sabes nada sobre hierbas medicinales!

—Eh... —Inuyasha se quedó en blanco. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pum! Su bombillo volvió a encenderse —Jinenji me ayudara. ¡Vete ya! Kaede debe estar esperándote.

La joven alzó las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha se comportaba tan amablemente? En fin, mejor sería aprovechar el momento, que seguramente no se repetiría en un buen tiempo. Se encogió de hombros y le entregó la canasta.

* * *

¡Condenado Inuyasha! ¡Debió adivinar desde un principio que se trataba de un engaño! Gruñó molesta y cerró los ojos tratando de entrar en calma. Y pensar todo el tiempo que perdió buscando a Kaede, ¡para qué al final le dijera que ella nunca la había mandado a llamar! Es que apenas lo viera iba a asesinarl...

Frenó en seco, encontrándose ante ella un camino de flores. Flores de todos los colores: rojo, azul, morado, amarillo... Todos menos su color favorito. ¡Bah, no era momento de ponerse a criticar! Se preguntó quién había hecho aquello, pero sobre todo, para quien era. Vaya, esa debía de ser una chica muy afortunada. La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro, así que sin pensárselo dos veces decidió seguir el camino.

A mitad de este, se dio cuenta de que guiaba hacia ese árbol gigante que contenía hermosas flores rosadas, ¡su color favorito! Apresuró el paso y cuando llegó a su destino, sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies. Abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que su boca.

El camino estrechó finalizaba, dando paso a un mantel de flores que rodeaban el árbol y al mismo tiempo de este caían también, como si fueran una suave lluvia. Kagome se acercó lentamente y miró fijamente al pequeño objeto que se encontraba en la mitad. Jadeó y llevó sus manos al pecho. Era... era la canasta de hierbas que le había dejado a Inuyasha y en vez de estar llena de plantas medicinales, contenía un montón de flores rosadas.

—¿Te gusta?

Kagome se dio la vuelta y miró al hanyo. Él la observaba con una expresión de ansia en el rostro.

—Inuyasha... —susurró —¿Tú has hecho esto?

—Este... sí —contestó rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado, levemente colorado.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de la joven se aguaron, cosa que hizo que Inuyasha entrara en pánico. ¿No le había gustado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Nervioso se acercó a consolarla.

—Ka-Kagome... ¡No llores! —le pidió —¿No te gustó?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y secó sus lágrimas.

—¡Tonto, si me ha encantado! —exclamó corriendo a abrazarlo —Lloro de felicidad.

Inuyasha suavizó la mirada y sonrió. Acaricio suavemente su cabello y la estrechó contra él. Ella se separó levemente y cuando alzó la cabeza, sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Kagome al principio dio un leve saltito, pues no se lo esperaba. Miró a Inuyasha quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, así que hizo lo mismo. Luego de unos minutos se separaron.

—Sabes... no sé por qué te gustan tanto estas apestosas flores rosadas —comentó el hanyo, con un deje de humor.

Ella sonrió nuevamente.

—Feliz aniversario, Inuyasha.

Él la imitó.

—Feliz aniversario, Kagome.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Waaaa, bueno, primer debo decir (no me vayan a matar, gracias) que no soy muy fan de esta pareja, siempre he preferido InuKik, y no, no estoy loca. Pero con este fic, ay no sé, como que ahora creo que estos dos están destinados a estar juntos forever and ever (?). ¡Dejen un review con su opinión!

Besos :).

PD: Está en rated K+, pero a medida que escriba los otros cuatro, probablemente cambie a rated T.


	2. Mezcladas en el viento

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y blablabla.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personaje.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, recuerden que el siguiente capítulo será de Humor :). Espero que disfruten este pequeño One-Shot.

* * *

_[Día 2: Drama]_

**Mezcladas en el viento.**

_"Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos."_

_—Carlos Fuentes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—_Kagome... Kagome, por favor.

La sostenía en sus brazos. Ella se veía tan hermosa, tan en paz, su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad enorme. Tenía su cara algo sucia y su cabello enredado, pero aun así, Inuyasha no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su belleza.

Y pensar que nunca se lo había hecho saber.

_—_Kagome, resiste _—_rogaba, mientras sus ojos se iban aguando poco a poco _—_¡No puedes morirte! No puedo dejar que alguien que me importa se vaya, no _otra vez... __—_dijo y por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Kikyo en su lecho de muerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que perder a todos sus seres queridos? ¿Por qué la vida no quería que él fuera feliz con alguien? O tal vez era eso, tal vez él estaba destinado a estar solo para siempre.

Suspiró irregularmente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Esta tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Inu... yasha —jadeó, mientras derramaba lágrimas —Nunca... nunca te... te olvidaré.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó él, sacudiéndola —¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo!

Ella sonrió débilmente, y de nuevo esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Veía a Kikyo, veía a Kagome, las veía a las dos.

—Te amo —soltó Inuyasha sin más. En ese momento no había lugar para la vergüenza o para esconder sus sentimientos. Si esa era la última vez que la vería, ella tenía que saber que él la amaba, y mucho —. Te amo, Kagome.

—Te amo, Inuyasha... —contestó la joven a medias y lentamente fue cerrando sus párpados —Ya... ya es hora...

El hanyo sentía su cuerpo más frió y pesado, ella cada vez respiraba más lento y él notaba como se quedaba sin fuerzas. Había gastado su último aliento en decirle que le amaba. Inuyasha apretó los labios.

—Siempre te recordaré —le aseguró.

Kagome asintió débilmente y por fin cerró los ojos. Ya no se movía, ya no respiraba, ya se había ido.

Inuyasha no se lo podía creer. Sollozaba y abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había sido él? Kagome tenía tanto futuro por delante, una familia, personas que la amaban, ¡él no tenía nada de eso! ¡Él debió morir!

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, al fin y al cabo, su vida ya no tenía sentido. ¿Para qué vivir? Si la única persona que le daba fuerzas había muerto.

De la nada sintió un gélido viento golpearle el rostro, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermano mayor.

Bufó.

—No estoy de ánimo. Vete —le habló, con una voz tan triste y deprimida, que hasta Sesshomaru se sorprendió.

—Algo ha cambiado en el aire —informó con su forma habitual de hablar, carente de sentimientos —, tiene el olor de esa mujer humana. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Inuyasha bajó la mirada. Sesshomaru no tuvo que preguntar de nuevo, ya lo había entendido todo. Así que esa sacerdotisa había muerto... vaya, que cruel era el destino para los humanos.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, pues, a pesar de que lo que le pasara a su hermano le traía sin cuidado, debía admitir que esa mujer se había ganado un poco de su respeto. No solo por su actitud desafiante, sino que no cualquiera se aguantaba a Inuyasha.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos del hanyo.

—Ella no era inmortal. Algún día debía morir —agregó sin detenerse —. No sólo tú has perdido a gente que te importa.

Inuyasha le miró incrédulo. ¿A qué se refería con lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso Sesshomaru estaba hablando de...?

—Dices que el viento tiene su olor, el de Kagome —contestó el medio demonio —. Supongo que ahora estará con Kagura.

Sesshomaru paró de golpe. Lentamente giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano por encima del hombro. Tuvo la intención de asesinarlo, pero la realidad es que, sólo por ese día estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Supongo que sí —y nuevamente emprendió su caminata.

* * *

**Nota de la hermosa y sensual (?) autora: **¡Por fiiiiiin! (demasiado cursi para mi gusto) No tenía ni idea de que escribir para este capítulo, pero luego llegó la medio inspiración y bueno, aquí está :D. La verdad es que pensé en hacer la segunda escena con Sango y Miroku, pero decidí mejor meter a mi baby Sesshomaru (L) y poooor supuesto a Kagura *O*. De verdad espero que no me quedara muy OoC, pero si es así les pido que me lo hagan saber.

Eso es todo, saludos.

**Eva. **


	3. ¿Buyo?

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **El siguiente capítulo es de de Horror :o.

Es gracioso, porque, literalmente, esta idea se me ocurrió hoy justo cuando me desperté, creo que la soñé y todo. :P

* * *

_[Día 3: Humor]_

**¿Buyo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gruñó nuevamente por tercera vez en la noche. Kagome no pudo evitar doblar los ojos y dejar con un sonido sordo su plato en la mesa.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —pregunto en tono cansino —No hay más comida para ti, ya te lo dije.

Él se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gran suspiro.

—No es eso... es sólo que, ¡pues venimos de combatir contra cientos de demonios y estoy algo cansado! Y para colmo te demoras años en comer —término por confesarse, pero segundos después se coloró al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Ay, Inuyasha... si lo que quieres es ir a dormir, pues sube a mi cuarto, no tienes que esperarme.

El hanyo volteó el rostro.

—Keh, no seas tonta —le espetó —. Tampoco es para tant... —ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, ya que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido en su lugar. Kagome negó con la cabeza para sí misma y se puso de pie, tomando a Inuyasha por los brazos y arrastrándolo escaleras arriba. Le echó una rápida mirada a Sota, como diciendo _ven y ayúdame tonto, ¿acaso crees que no pesa?_

Su hermanito se paró enseguida y fue ayudarle agarrando los pies, juntando toda la "fuerza" que tenía. El abuelo y su madre sólo observaban la escena con curiosidad, mientras les gritaban para darles ánimos.

—¡Kagome, Sota, Kagome, Sota! ¡Ustedes pueden!

Un minuto después ya estaban en el cuarto de la joven. Ella estaba doblada, apoyándose en las rodillas. Luego tomo una bocanada de aire y se incorporó.

—Uf, bueno, tampoco fue tan duro, ¿cierto? —comentó alegremente, mirando a Inuyasha echado en la cama y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Sota...

El pobre niño estaba tirado en el piso, sudando y jadeando, como si hubiese cargado una tonelada.

—Exagerado —masculló Kagome, para acto seguido sacarlo del cuarto. Él, como buen hermanito menor no protestó (o quizá era porque le daba miedo su hermana).

Kagome suspiró y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Bueno, no le haría mal aprovechar el que Inuyasha durmiera para poder estudiar un poco. Al fin y al cabo los exámenes se aproximaban.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir el primer libro, cierto gato gordo entro en el cuarto, maullando.

—¡Cállate Buyo! —susurró y miró al hanyo. Perfecto, aún seguía dormido, pero Buyo no dejaba de maullar y tratar de subirse a la cama. Kagome frunció el ceño —¿Acaso quieres subirte? Oh, no puedes aprovecharte de que está dormido para vengarte de él, eso es jugar sucio.

Kagome supo que si Buyo fuese capaz, habría doblado los ojos. Pero en vez de eso, siguió maullando en forma de protesta. Bufó, no le quedaba más opción.

Tomo al gato y lo montó en la cama, allí que hiciera lo que quisiera, ella seguiría estudiando.

* * *

Condenadas matemáticas, jamás las entendería. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Inuyasha, y la escena que vio casi hace que se parta de la risa.

El hanyo tenía a Buyo acorralado y aun estando dormido, jugaba con él, jalándole las patas o haciéndole cosquillas. Kagome miró al gato, quien tenía cara de _mátenme, por favor. _Al parecer a Buyo le había salido el tiro por la culata. Ja, ¿y qué esperaba? Se estaba enfrentando contra un perro, o bueno, casi.

Bostezó y miró la hora. Vaya, ya eran más de las once, tenía que dormir o mañana le saldrían ojeras horribles. Pero... Inuyasha seguía acostado en la cama, y despertarlo le daba pena, además de que sería muy egoísta por su parte. Hm... tal vez podría ir y acostarse en donde Sota. Hizo una mueca. Mejor no, después tendría que aguantar preguntas de todo tipo o tener que jugar con él.

Bueno, nadie vería mal que ellos dos durmieran juntos en la misma cama, ¿o sí? Después de todo, eran casi... _¿casi qué? No seas ilusa. Inuyasha aún tiene sentimientos por Kikyo. _Se ruborizó levemente, ¡bueno pero ella debía descansar! No le importaba nada de eso ahora.

Caminó hacia la cama y un poco tensa logró acomodarse. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un profundamente dormido Inuyasha. Vaya, se veía tan dulce y tierno de esa forma, que hasta le provocaba...

Dejó de respirar.

Lentamente bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar colorarse como un tomate. ¡Inuyasha estaba jugando con sus... senos! ¡¿Pero qué...?! Los movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, primero uno y luego el otro. Kagome estaba de piedra, no se atrevía a hacer nada. Miró fijamente el rostro del hanyo, si... estaba dormido, ¿o estaría fingiendo? Abrió la boca indignada ante sus pensamientos y pegó el grito en el cielo.

—¡INUYASHAAAAAA!

El aclamado abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y algo molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pas...? —disimuladamente miró el lugar donde sus manos se encontraban. Se podría decir que su rostro le hacía competencia a su Haori —Ka-Kagome, yo... —empezó a tartamudear.

—¡Quita tus manos, tonto! —volvió a gritar y el medio demonio se apartó, como si el contacto le quemara. Se incorporó en la cama y volteo la cara para no verla de la vergüenza que tenía —¿Se puede saber que diablos estabas haciendo?

—Yo... yo... ¡Tonta, simplemente estaba soñando que...!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué soñabas? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo, y de repente jadeó exageradamente —¡Pervertido! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No puedo creer que estuvieras soñando con cosas así!

Inuyasha juró que no iba a poder escuchar bien durante una semana, aproximadamente. Los gritos de Kagome casi lo dejan sordo, pero él no se iba a quedar atrás, además, ¡debía defenderse!

—¡No seas ridícula! No es lo que tú crees. ¡Aquí la pervertida eres tú! Siempre andas imaginándote cosas...

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella irónicamente, alargando la palabra. Bufó —Discúlpame, quizá si no hubieses tocado mis... mis, ¡senos! —Inuyasha volvió a sonrojarse —Yo no estaría armando tanto escándalo. ¡Pervertido!

El hanyo gruñó y se puso de pie.

—¡No soy un pervertido! —gritó, casi igualándola —Pensé que era Buyo, que yo sepa, antes estaba en la cama.

Kagome se quedó blanca. ¿Él... él pensó que ella era Buyo? Bueno... ahora sus extraños movimientos tenían algo más de sentido. Se sonrojó y soltó una risita apenada.

—Bueno, ya queda en el pasado —hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Inuyasha dejó caer una gotita de sudor.

—Un momento, esto no se queda así —dijo y la señalo con el dedo —¿Se puede saber tú que hacías acostada conmigo?

Kagome empezó a tartamudear cuanta respuesta se le ocurría, pero ninguna era coherente. De hecho, Inuyasha no la necesitaba, sólo quería ver como ella también se apenaba ante la situación. Definitivamente esa vez había ganado, o eso pensó...

—Bu-bueno, ¡es mi cama! —dijo al fin.

—Keh, esa no es excusa, ¿querías dormir conmigo, verdad? —la acuso. Kagome no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo semejantes cosas —Pero en fin, ya no import... ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos y de repente se sintió tan pequeño e indefenso al lado de la joven. Tragó saliva.

—Inuyasha... —siseó ella, amenazante.

Él se encogió un poco más.

—Ka-Kagome...

—¡ABAJO!

La joven sacudió su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante y apartó la vista de Inuyasha, quién refunfuñaba aún tirado en el suelo. _Maldito gato con sobrepeso, _pensó, _cuando te encuentre no será nada bonito._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Fin! Lo sé, lo sé, no muy divertido, pero buaaano, es lo que hay (?).

Besos a todos :D. Gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
